


Red

by Shriune



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shriune/pseuds/Shriune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The paint is supposed to go <i>where</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr drabble prompt challenge, requested was FenHawke for the prompt "The paint is supposed to go _where_?"
> 
> Have fun. (:
> 
> And feel free to drop me prompts whenever at [foolinblue.tumblr.com/ask](http://foolinblue.tumblr.com/ask) ^^

„You’re doing it wrong, love, I tell you.“ Hawke watched Fenris with a huge grin on his face, eyes sparkling with amusement.

 “Oh yeah, so you can do better?” The elf shot him a death glare from his crouching position on the floor. His hands and most of his face were covered in red paint, not to speak of his clothes. It would take _weeks_ to wash it out, if that was even possible.

 “Oh come on. No backing out now.” Hawke bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh, earning him a growl from Fenris and a happy bark from his huge war hound, who was currently rolling around in front of Hawke’s paint-smeared lover.

 Earlier this day Hawke had found a book with illustrations of traditional mabari war paint, and naturally he had set his mind on trying one of the designs on his own beloved dog, Fluffy. Fenris had made the mistake to ask his lover what he was intending to do with all the paint he had brought home from the market. Of course, that meant he was in on it. No objections.

 “Why am _I_ the one doing this again?”

 “So I can read the instructions to you, remember? You weren’t exactly keen on doing that.” Gin shrugged, feigning innocence.

 “All right then, get on with it.” Fenris gritted his teeth in frustration. The mabari in front of him squirmed and eyed him suspiciously. The elf glared back at him. “Don’t you dare trying to run this time.”

 Hawke proceeded to read the next passage of the instructions on how to apply the war paint the right way, but abruptly stopped mid-sentence all of a sudden. “You’re kidding me, right? It is supposed to go _where_?!”

 Fenris stood up and walked over to him. He caught a glimpse of the book and his eyes widened. “I’m not touching _that_ , Hawke!”

 “I figured.” The rogue smiled sheepishly. “What a waste of quality paint though.”

 “You bought it on the Lowtown market”, Fenris stated dryly. “It’s not quality paint. You can’t even be sure that it is paint at all.”

 Hawke wrinkled his nose at that. “Ew.” He flinched in surprise when Fenris wiped his hand across Gin’s cheek, smearing red paint all over it.

 “Suits you.”

 “I know, red has always been my colour.” He shuddered pleasantly at Fenris’s soft laugh by his ear.

 “Hmpf. Maybe we should paint you instead of the dog then.”

 Gin chuckled. “I have a better idea. How about a nice hot bath?”

 Fenris didn’t object to that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my Hawke calls his war hound Fluffy. He's an idiot, but I love him. ^^


End file.
